


In medias res

by glim



Series: white city [3]
Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Academia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Office sex. Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In medias res

One hand clutching the edge of the desk, the other cupping the back of Merlin's head, Arthur bit back a groan. There were books and papers everywhere. Student papers, photocopies, the article he'd just received from ILL, and that hideously long online version of the _Dunciad_ he'd printed out and would never need and oh god, he was standing in the middle of it all, trousers and shorts yanked down to his knees.

Where, he wondered, did Merlin learn to suck cock like that? The thought lingered in his mind for a few moments, long enough for half-formed visions of a college aged Merlin on his knees in a dormitory bathroom, study lounge, laundry room – the vision sort of shifted with each breath Arthur took – to materialize and then dissipate. An embarrassing choked sound rose up from the back of his throat and Arthur swallowed it down before he could let himself figure out what sort of thing Merlin was doing with the back of his throat at the same moment and where in god's great earth he'd learned it.

Fuck. When Merlin was eighteen, Arthur wasn't even in college anymore. He could… god. Yes. He could absolutely have taught Merlin's first year writing course and Arthur felt another choking gasp form in his throat at that. Not that he could have, or would have, then, but …

Merlin looked up at him through sweat damp dark hair, eyes blue and brilliant in the half-light of evening coming through the blinds, deceptively innocent. His mouth slipped up the length of Arthur's cock, lips wet and red, and he worked his tongue up the underside to the tip.

… but he would've wanted it. If Merlin had been similar to the Merlin he'd met at the start of this term, kind smile and elegant hands, generous with his time and too generous with his opinions, he would've wanted it. He would've watched Merlin all semester, wouldn't have yielded, but would've watched him with the muted need that came from having found the right person at the wrong time.

The thought made Arthur want Merlin all the more _now_, want to fuck his mouth harder and without any of the reserve he'd thought he had, at least until he'd felt Merlin's hand press to his cock and Merlin's lips to his ear, murmuring something about office hours and no time to waste.

Now he was standing in the wreck of his office, an explosion of scholarship on his desk and floor, and Merlin kneeling before him, full lips and skilled tongue and painfully strong hands. He kept Arthur shoved back against his desk and stopped him from driving inside Merlin's mouth.

Just when Arthur was about to come, his body tight and his nerves janged up to such a point that he was certain he'd break, collapse into a mess of used-up, lust-shattered pieces, Merlin drew back. And back. And let Arthur's cock fall from his lips, the tip of his tongue darting out to lick at the tip, teasing him again, just like he had at the start of this whole process.

Arthur's hips twisted closer to the contact and he tried to arch up toward Merlin, who only moved further away when Arthur let a tiny, needy sound escape his lips.

"No," Merlin replied, lips moving near once more so that they almost touched Arthur, his voice hardly loud enough to be a whisper. "Not yet. Later."

"I…" Oh, god, and that didn't even sound like a word when it came out, it sounded like pure desperation and surrender. A drop of sweat raced down the back of Arthur's neck and tickled, hot and damp, at the collar of his shirt. He still had his tie on, shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows, the back of his button-up sticking to his undershirt sticking to his skin. "Merlin…"

"Shh…" Merlin, looking altogether too satisfied with himself, rocked back on his heels and used the end of one finger to circle the tip of Arthur's erection. "Mm… I did this to you."

"God… just. Fuck." Arthur breathed the words, hyper-aware that despite the closed door to his office and the relative late-evening emptiness of the department he couldn't make much noise.

"Thought you'd have a better vocabulary for an English teacher..." Satisfied and infuriating. With his ridiculous, mussed hair and his thrift-shop ringer tee and that endearing, brief, subtle shrug of his shoulders. "Sorry. _Professor_."

Merlin's hand slipped down to cup Arthur's balls, just gently, and Arthur thought, now, now he was going to come, all messy and sloppy over Merlin's hand, probably over his own shirttails and over Merlin's shirt and jeans.

"Didn't I tell you no?"

Arthur would've let go of the desk, but he knew his hands would be shaking if he did so. Not that he had to – Merlin's hands moved to his hips again, steady for a moment, then warm and certain up Arthur's sides to finally circle his wrists and pull Arthur's hands into his own. His lips brushed against Arthur's ear again, hot and damp, and Merlin nuzzled against him softly.

"I want you inside me. I want you to fuck me over that big, heavy wooden desk in your apartment. I want you shoved up deep inside me." Merlin's leg pressed between Arthur's, his jeans against Arthur's still-hard cock. "I'll return the favor, I promise. Before you leave for work tomorrow morning, before you go in to teach your early class, I'll take you in bed, or in the shower, wherever you want, Arthur."

Arthur's brain said here and now and his lips just said Merlin again. He couldn't move away from the desk and there was no way he could be closer to Merlin without being inside him and that wasn't happening, not with Merlin still dressed and dinner with his father happening in an hour. Arthur buried his face in Merlin's neck, shuddered; his body tightened up another notch when Merlin moved away from him.

"I have to work in the library tonight, but I'll see you after." Merlin leaned in again, just close enough to touch his lips to Arthur's, and smiled. Carefully, quietly, he pulled Arthur's shorts up over his cock, rubbed it through the white cotton, and did the same with Arthur's trousers, tucking in his shirt neatly and buckling his belt. "You almost look presentable."

They were so quiet the whole time; even when Merlin left, he did so silently, gathering a few papers from Arthur's desk and caressing Arthur's cheek without a word. Arthur turned to face his desk, back to the door as it opened, still unable to say a word or form a coherent thought.


End file.
